vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Sigurd)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant who appears as an antagonist possessed by the jötunn Surtr during the second Lostbelt, Götterdämmerung. Saber's True Name is Sigurd, the King of Warriors who possessed the reforged Demonic Sword Gram in the Völsunga Saga. Described as an unparalleled hero who surpassed all others in his abilities and skill, his tale was one wrought with both glory and tragedy. He met his end when he was killed by his beloved Brynhildr after the machinations of Kreimhild forced him to betray her affections. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, High 6-C with Bölverk Gram, 6-A with Bölverk Gram when against Dragons Name: Saber, Sigurd, the King of Warriors, "Völsunga King", "Dragon Slayer", "The Strongest Knight" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Can utilize the original Norse Runes for a variety of effects, including Forcefield Creation, Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, and Clairvoyance), Damage Boost (Gains bonuses when fighting dragons or those associated with them), Summoning (Can call any portion of Gram back to his hands in an instant), Master Swordsman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Vehicular Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Energy Projection with Gram, Genius Intelligence (His Crystallization of Wisdom grants him incredible wisdom and knowledge due to his ability to commune with the heart of a dragon), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Possesses A+ Rank Strength, making him comparable to Heracles. Easily pushed back Shielder and overwhelmed Sherlock Holmes' use of Baritsu, which is as powerful as a released Noble Phantasm, with a single slash from Gram. He was also capable of using Gram to cut through the Shadow Borders barriers which were strengthed to the level of those from the Age of Gods.), Large Island level with Bölverk Gram (As the ultimate Demonic Sword, Gram is the equal of Excalibur), Continent level with Bölverk Gram when against Dragons (Should be comparable to Balmung) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Possesses B-Rank Agility and easily overwhelmed both Shielder and Holmes. Can battle Brynhildr) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Should at least be somewhat comparable to Heracles). Striking Strength: Island Class (Overwhelmed Shielder and Holmes) Durability: Island level Stamina: Very high (Due to his Magic Core, Sigurd can fight almost indefinitely even without a Master and continued to persist for a short time even after his spiritual core was badly damaged from destroying Surtr's core along with Brynhildr) Range: Extended melee range with Gram. At least several dozen meters with projectiles. Several kilometers with Bölverk Gram Standard Equipment: Gram Intelligence: As the extolled King of Warriors, Sigurd was unparalleled in his time as a paragon of wisdom, valor, and skill. While Surtr was in control of his body he was able to put Mashu Kyrielight on the defensive while only using his short sword, and upon drawing Gram was able to overwhelm Holmes' Baritsu and deal a heavy wound while simultaneously marking him with a rune of death. His swordsmanship is said to be heavy, yet precise and swift, possessing an icy presence that did not waver as he hammered away at his foe's defenses until they crumbled. He is also a master of all eighteen Norse Runes, having been taught by a daughter of Odin himself. Furthermore, he can handle the enormous amount of information provided by the heart of a dragon that would normally give others severe headaches, granting him incredible awareness and wisdom. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Due to having his body modified to be akin to a dragon's, Sigurd is vulnerable to dragon-slaying weapons and abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Gram: Dawn of Ruin: The greatest Demonic Sword that was pulled from the trunk of a great tree by Sigurd's father, Sigmund. A predecessor and model to the sword in the stone, Caliburn, that King Arthur once pulled and wielded in legend. Described as the "Sword of the Sun", said to be the greatest Demonic Sword, it is considered the equal of Excalibur, the greatest Holy Sword. After it was shattered by the power of Odin's Gungnir, Sigurd reforged it into its current appearance. Due to the stories in which Sigurd slew the evil dragon Fafnir, Gram also possesses powerful Dragon Slaying properties. * Bölverk Gram: Heaven's Wheel of Destruction: Sigurd unleashes the full power of Gram as an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm by launching the daggers that compose Gram at his foe, which proceed to strike them from all directions and scatter flames as Sigurd punches the main sword at his opponent. After impaling them with it, Sigurd then proceeds to invoke the name Bölverk, an alias of his ancestor, the Norse god Odin, before slamming his fist into Gram's hilt to unleash a powerful beam of destruction equivalent to that of the strongest Holy Sword. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to modifying his body by consuming the heart of a dragon, Sigurd possesses a stellar A-Rank in this skill, allowing him to easily repel magecraft from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. *'Riding:' The class skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, allowing them to ride vehicles and animals with incredible skill. Sigurd possesses an A-Rank in this skill, allowing him to ride any mount short of a Phantasmal or Divine Beast to superhuman speeds with flawless skill. Personal Skills *'Crystallized Wisdom:' A magic item that does not exist in the original myth. Sigurd's glasses are the crystallization of the wisdom he gained from eating the heart of the evil dragon Fafnir, allowing him to access enormous amounts of information on nearly any topic he wishes at will. It would even work if the glasses are lent to others, but the sheer volume of information will easily give others a painful headache. *'Divinity:' The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Sigurd possesses a B-Rank in this skill as a descendant of Odin, the All-Father and the king of the Norse Gods. *'Dragon Kind Remodel:' Due to consuming the heart of a dragon, Sigurd's body has been modified to possess the characteristics of one, allowing him to operate almost indefinitely without a master due to his powerful Magic Core. *'Primordial Rune (Knight):' The ability to utilize the original eighteen Norse Runes created by Odin that are on the level of True Magic. Sigurd was taught how to use the Primordial Runes by Brynhildr, daughter of the All-Father himself. Because of this, Sigurd possesses a mastery of all eighteen runes and allows him to be qualified for the Caster class, giving him a B-Rank in this skill that is degraded from its original A-Rank due to his class container. Known spells utilized through the Primordial Runes include: **'Berkano:' Using stones as a medium, the Berkano rune allows Sigurd to track his opponents. **'Ehwaz:' A Rune of hardening that enhances the durability of items it's carved into as well as the amount of power that can be exerted through them. This allows Bazett Fraga McRemitz to easily smash through human heads when carved into her gloves. Sigurd's version should be far superior. **'Kenaz:' A Rune that can be used to enhance one's eyesight. **'Unknown Memory Spell:' By inscribing an unknown set of runes into an item, it can be used to erase the memories of those attacked by it. **'Unknown Barrier Spell:' Sigurd should be able to use Runes to create barriers powerful enough to block a great Noble Phantasm. **'Unknown Magic Resistance Spell:' Sigurd should be able to employ effects that correspond to the Magic Resistance skill. **'Unknown Clairvoyance Spell:' Sigurd should be able to employ effects that correspond to the Clairvoyance skill. **'Unknown Illusion Spell:' Sigurd can disguise himself as other individuals with the power of runes, tricking Brynhildr into believing that he was his brother-in-law, Gunnar. **'Unknown Death Rune:' Sigurd can carve runes of death on his opponent that are powerful enough to kill Servants or severely damage their spiritual core. Others Notable Victories: Saber of Black (Siegfried) (Fate/Apocrypha) Saber's Profile (Note: Both at their peak) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Arthur Pendragon (Fate/Prototype) Arthur's profile (Note: Both at their peak) Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Dragons Category:Knights Category:Kings Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Demigods Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users